


Darker Times

by name_is_taken



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Torture, Minor Violence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_is_taken/pseuds/name_is_taken
Summary: Some people have sneaked into berk intent on taking over, no one knew what was going on until it was too late. Hiccup now the chief of berk along with valka, and throk must reclaim their home in an epic adventure to save their home, and their people. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Berks fall

Even some of the most perfect places have problems, issues, complications to say the least. Somehow though as far as the eye can see, their home, their village had no problems, or so they thought... In a land of peace going on for about 2 years now after almost being destroyed, the village rebuilt, the peace restored, but something, something was wrong. No one knew exactly the kind of danger they were in until it was to late, It began when the strongest Vikings disappeared, they noticed people were gone, but no one could find them. It got worse when the dragons started attacking their closest friends and each other, laying the once peaceful Berk in a state of ruins and panic. Huts bursting in spiraling hot flames, burning into red hot embers, and thick clouds of smoke swooshing into the air, turning what was a clear summer sky, into a pitch black sky. If the fires weren't enough, the other dragons were shooting sharp venomous spikes, slicing burning buildings, hurling balls of fire into the air, and coming back down, faster then speed stingers could strike some landing on other huts setting flames to almost the entire village. Whatever was effecting the dragons, is causing problems for everyone. Once Valka confirmed that Fishlegs was right about what was going on, Valka and the dragon riders took off looking for the cure, goatweed, rock blossoms, wild dagga, buckthorn root, and in case Vikings were sick, bloodvein eel; the cure for eel pox! Little did they know their dragons were just a mere distraction. Blindsided by their dragons attacking, they had no clue that dragon hunters formally led by Drago, have banded together under a new mysterious leader, and they were infiltrating them for years, years of fooling even the smartest people.  **(Seems like they are familiar with trader Johann's ways)**  First they trapped any dragons that weren't affected by eel pox, then they trapped the others, finally they took the people of berk captive.

* * *

**Day 1 of captivity, the call for help!**

Berk's defenses may have been better then most but there was no defense from the inside, berk has been taken over, food and supplies were taken not that there was much as most of it was burned down, those who weren't captured were hunted down, those who tried to escape were restrained, those who kept trying... well an example was needed, some were tortured some were caged like animals, some were thrown into a nest of angry dragons, but even unluckier was the people that were killed in a public execution. There was no chance for berk, people had to find, or make their own food, and some resorted to eating grass to survive. Berk's survival was in the hands of Valka, Hiccup, Astrid, and the other riders. When they returned to the village what they saw was horrific, burnt embers where houses stood, cages full of dragons, and weapons so strong they could destroy multiple buildings with one shot, traps layering the town so that those inside cant escape, or so no one could get in, lookout towers with guards watching over the people, "what happened?" Astrid asked. "It's better that you don't know, said Gobber who was one of the lucky few to escape. "We cant do anything for now, but a chief protects his own," Hiccup said remembering his father, then they started devising a plan to free their people, and hiccup sent terror mail, saying berk was captured, and they needed help, to their allies, the berserkers, the defenders of the wing, and the wing maidens. It had been nearly 6 hours since they sent our a distress call, they needed to do something to buy the people of berk some time, they had cut down a tree over the traps right outside of the village, they had stocked up on some food and supplies for their people, Snoutlout and the twins distracted the guards running rampantly throughout the village, while the rest of them had sneaked in and gave supplies to the villagers and curing their dragons of eel pox, but they didn't have anything to free them, these were reinforced dragon proof cages, nothing they had would get through it. They had to get out before anyone else got captured, as Ruffnut, and Tuffnut were captured, Snoutlout managed to escape barely. It was night time and it was freezing cold out by the time backup arrived but everyone was dealing with things of their own, so they couldn't send much help, 2 wing maidens, Dagur, Heather, 3 berserker warriors, and Throk, "the Calvary is here" Throk stated, upon seeing the riders and the other people. "We'll need to get some rest, we're going to need it for tomorrow." Hiccup said. Most of them slept in a cave but Throk had a wing maiden fly to the defenders of the wing to get more people, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

**Day 2 of captivity, as far as star wars quotes go, "It's a trap"**

They thought they had the upper hand, 2 wing maidens, 5 berserkers, and an army amassed by the defenders of the wings led by Mala, and Throk; but they were wrong, if only they knew how wrong they were. When they finished their journey to berk which was about an hour away from their camp, they saw the impossible, what was just traps and cages the day before now lay upon them giant 30 foot walls of dragon proof metal, with turrets in every corner, every twist and turn, an impossible fortress to get into with dragons, but they only had the wing maidens, baby Razorwhips. That wasn't even the worst of it, archers on top of the walls, patrols canvasing the outside, and Drago's old bewilderbeast shooting out spikes of ice making this a James bond level fortress of impending doom, but their was someone on top of it, someone familiar, someone Hiccup knew, but he couldn't put his tongue on it.

"By the gods," Hiccup whispered.  
"What is that thing!?" Atali proclaimed in fear.  
"Was it always like this on berk," Dagur laughed.  
"We may have a problem," Astrid, and Throk said.  
"Snoutlout, oi oi oi," Snoutlout yelled, rushing after the patrols; Something the twins would've done Hiccup thought to himself.

"Wing maidens, we need you to fly us over the walls so we can free our dragons," pausing for a second to think, he then adds, "Mala, Throk, you guys lead the defenders of the wing on the ground battle, while Astrid, Dagur, Heather, and I free our dragons, and for the love of Thor, make sure Snoutlout doesn't get himself killed." as the wing maidens carry Heather and Astrid over the walls avoiding arrows and traps along the way, Throk reassures him saying, "don't worry this will be over soon, we have your backs." That's when he finally realizes something, the person on the bewilderbeast; is Viggo Grimborn, but how he was dead. "Everybody retreat, It's a trap" Hiccup yells out but its too late, the walls were a trap of ingenuity, gears grinded as the walls transformed into a small box, like Pandora's box it was evil, all of a sudden, it exploded with a bang, trapping the wing maidens with nets, caging the defenders, and the projection stopped, there was no bewilderbeast but Viggo was still there. Questions raced through his mind as everyone but him, Throk, and Valka were captured, " we need to retreat," said Throk in a worried tone no one has heard before.


	2. It gets worse, before it gets better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 things, days are for hiccups adventure, and nights are parts that take place at Viggo's base/currently berk
> 
> summary: forced to leave home, to make a new plan, something tells me things aren't looking too good for them.

**Day 3 of captivity; A new plan!**  
"Viggo!" hiccup growled, faltering in the face of defeat. Throk pulled hiccup up, "It's time to go," Throk insisted admitting defeat, "if we go back in there now, we'll most likely be captured, and then there's no chance of saving our people" Valka crooned, before they rushed out of their. "You can run, but we will find you," Viggo shouted, that line seemed to echo in Hiccups mind. "I have an idea" Hiccup proclaimed before filling in the others, "change wing acid can melt through dragon proof metal, We need to get some!""The boats we sailed on are still docked on the shore, by our old camp, hopefully they didn't see them, Throk suggested. After about two hours of searching they finally found their old camp, and not to far away was the boats, "oh thank Thor, guess our luck is changing" Hiccup exclaimed, the three of them soon set sail for change wing island. "There's just one thing I don't get, Throk said, "will there be enough change wing acid to bring down the walls?" Hiccup replied, "That's not the plan, we are freeing the dragons, even though its dragon proof metal walls, with combined concentrated attacks from all the dragons should bring the walls crashing down." The rest of the trip was silent except for some slight whistling, and humming from Valka. "Change wing island, this could take a while, they are cunning, and elusive, keep watch on rivers, they'll need a drink sometime." Hiccup said, in a slightly worried and saddened tone, as per usual no one seemed to notice anything wrong. It was hours before they saw one of the change wings, it was almost night by the time they got even a little change wing acid, only enough to free one dragon. It seemed like they were going to be here longer then they hoped. "Is there anywhere else we could get this? This is going to take way to long to get enough." Throk said breaking the silence. "We had a couple jars of acid back at the edge, but it's a week long sail, and about a day and a half flight." The night seemed to darken, Too dark for them to even see their own hands. Their luck seemed to get worse every second, they were spotted leaving, now they were in more danger then their friends in captivity. Right as they called each other out, a flaming barrel of nightmare gel soared through the skies, illuminating the night; as they saw it, it was too late. Before they had a chance to run, it had crashed down in an explosion of spiraling flames all around them.

 **Night 3 of captivity; starvation**.  
Berk has been through some rough times in the past, from Drago, to dragon raids, to bounties on people, Berk's had it rough, but this time they weren't sure if they were gonna make it. The people have been starving, the supply run was for nothing, contraband searches made it impossible to even sneak a lamb chop, hell you couldn't have anything. Viggo was giving them only one meal a day, and forcing labor, it kept them strong enough to do work, but not strong enough to rebel. It was hell when the people tried to escape, to get their freedom back, it was either solitary confinement, 5 minutes in the treacherous dragon pit, speed stingers, singetails, and change wings, so far only one persons made it out alive from there, three have died there. What can you expect from a cold murderous man with a blood vengeance against his old rival? So far 13 people have died, at least 20 injured, and the rest all starving, and hurting from the endless work they are forced to endure. (the village in unison) "Here with our neighbors, doing cold hard labor. We're wheezing, and It's freezing. It comes with no food, so we have a feud with this dude. Surely this tune, will end sometime soon!" "Shut up and get back to work you filthy peasants!" Boomed one of the guards. Back to doing the most grueling work reinforcing the walls, making complex traps that sometimes injured workers while making them, and making sure the dragons are sedated, so they don't fire at the guards.

 **Day 4 of captivity; By the gods.**  
After yesterday's sneak attack, the hunters thought they were dead, too dumb to check, they had awoken covered in ash and burnt broken trees and arrows that had miraculously missed! what luck they thought, but someone was missing, Hiccup! As much as they screamed his name, Valka and Throk had no clue what happened, until they saw his foot sticking out from a tree. with some time, luck, and strength they were able to break the trees, and lift it off of him. He was his the worst of them all! The trees had broken his arm, and bruised his ribs, the nightmare gel bomb gave him burns similar to viggo's on his arm, and chest and he was hit with an arrow, he was barely breathing, but there was no where to go, no one to see, no one to help, they had no clue if he was even gonna wake up, much less live! All they could do was pray to Thor, that the gods were watching and hopefully going to help them, but as we know it that's probably not the case. The gods were watching though, he had stopped breathing, he had stopped moving, he was going cold, not even the slightest pulse, but as I said the gods were watching, Thor himself has come down, upon the mortals, from his palace in Valhalla, as his voice boomed through the skies, he said, "It is not your time to go, you shall arise." Clouds formed around them and lightning struck down from above all around them and Hiccup hath floated in the air as godly rays of light shined down upon him healing his scars and injuries, and he has awoken, and as fast as he arrived, Thor had disappeared. 


	3. freeing the people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there's the original ending of chapter two at the start but then, our chief hiccup and his friends find a way to free his people from the tyrannous Viggo.

**Chapter 2's original ending!**

**Day 4 of captivity; death is calling!**

Yesterday's sneak attack was brutal, the hunters assumed that they were dead, too dumb to check, two of them had awoken covered in ash and burnt broken trees and arrows that had miraculously missed! Good luck they thought, but someone was missing, Hiccup! As much as they screamed his name, Valka and Throk had no clue what happened, until they saw his foot sticking out from a tree. with some time, luck, and strength they were able to break the trees, and lift it off of him. He was his the worst of them all! The trees had broken his arm, and bruised his ribs, the nightmare gel bomb gave him burns similar to Viggo's burns on his arm, and chest and he was hit with an arrow, he was barely breathing, but there was no where to go, no one to see, no one to help, they had no clue if he was even gonna wake up, much less live! All they could do was pray to Thor, that the gods were watching and hopefully going to help them, but as we know it that's probably not the case. But as we know this is Hiccup after all, the same person who was a failure for years, couldn't kill a dragon for his life, but now he loves the only dragon he ever came close to killing. He was trapped in his own mind, some sort of sick torture at first all he could see was darkness, then flames, then everyone he loved dying, he didn't know he was close to dying though. He thought it was just a bad dream, but everything faded, he felt as if he was choking, he couldn't breath as the flames swelled up around him. The only thing stopping him from giving up was the thought of Toothless and Astrid.

* * *

And now back to the real reason your here!

* * *

**Night 4 of captivity; Reports!**

"Viggo sir, we've killed them, the scrawny one legged boy, and his friends are no more. They pose no threats to our plans." Hearing this caused a wave of hopelessness flooded over the people, their new chief dead everyone that was on the outside was either dead, or so badly injured that not even the gods themselves could help them. but it was worse for Astrid and Toothless, Astrid had lost her chief, her friend, and her lover, she wanted to kill everyone around her, but she knew he wouldn't have wanted those. Toothless had lost his best friend, his companion, and the person he had cared the most about. Toothless had fired a distress call, as a last attempt to get help, he knew hiccup would've wanted him to protect everyone here, and not to kill anyone but hearing that Hiccup died, he had wanted to rip Viggo to shreds, and blast his hunters to smithereens. Alas all he did was lay down in grief, lost in his own head of darkness, and sadness. The distress call got more attention then he thought, within minutes there was a few dragons, within hours there were 50 dragons, by mourning there were dragons flying above berk shooting spikes, flames, fireballs, and lava at the armed guards and the cages hoping to free the captive dragons. "Stop them at once, they can not ruin our plan" Viggo yelled out to the hunters trying to capture them. one by one the dragons were slowly captured or injured.

* * *

**Day 5 of captivity; The gods plans**

It was a miracle, by the gods luck, Thor was watching over them protecting them along the way, on their journey to liberate their village from the tyrannous Viggo. The heroes were already going to risk everything to protect, and liberate his people, but now they knew this was their purpose. The gods hath deemed it so that they will get their chance to free their people. "by the gods your alive hiccup!" Throk exclaimed triumphantly. "We still have our duty to our people to save them," Hiccup chocked out. And that's what they did for 3 days, they collected change wing acid, enough of it to get past their walls, and hopefully free some of their dragons. "Our ship was destroyed, in the attack, we're lucky to be ali-" Throk started saying before Valka cut him off "We'll have to make a raft to the next island, and take flight back to berk." Throk started collecting wood, while Valka collected things to hold it all together. After a couple hours of labor they had everything they needed, and they began to make a boat to set sail. Piece by piece it came together, first the bow, then the stern, little by little it all came together and they set sail for Berk. The sail was worse then dying, it was almost a 2 day trip, filled with sickness, and starvation, agony, and sleepless nights. Although a short trip, one still filled with treacherous perils. Dragons swooping them off course, winds going against them, and Sickness weakening them. By the time they arrived it was night time, they needed rest, tomorrow was going to be a big day.

* * *

**Day 10, freeing the people!**

The luminescent change wing acid was sizzling as soon as it came in contact with the metal walls, burning through layer after layer until he got through. Throk and Valka went around secretly helping people escape but Hiccup was presented with a choice... Viggo knew the two things Hiccup holds dearest to his heart, his dragon, and Astrid. Both of them were locked up still, even though he thought Hiccup was dead. The only reason he hadn't been spotted was he donned the same disguise him and Heather used in the northern markets. He only had enough acid to save one of them, the walls were bigger then they thought. There was only a couple drops of the acid, only enough to break 1 lock. Who do I save? Who... Who... Who? These thoughts rushed through his mind, and he made his decision, he had save his best friend, his bud, Toothless. Melting through the locks, Hiccup took off the mask, and Toothless tackled him, and started to lick him over and over, "I've missed you too bud!" he exclaimed, before hopping atop of Toothless. Soaring through the sky like a magnificent eagle shooting plasma blast at groups of guards and traps holding dragons. "He's alive?" Viggo screeched at his men, "I thought you said you killed him." Hope and Happiness was sparked in the people as they escaped, and realized their chief was alive. Her eyes lit up as she heard the screech of toothless raining down hell upon the dragon hunters. Hiccup saw Astrid, and Toothless knew what too do, they picked her cage up, and led the dragons to rescue the other captive dragons. "Aughhhh" Viggo yelled, "you cannot stop me, you hear me? You are only delaying you and your dragons demise!" Hearing this Toothless fired one last plasma blast at him. After the victory, the people flew to a close by island to regroup and prepare to take back Berk.

* * *

**Day 11; A new island.**

It was a beautiful island, lots of resources, and food, tons of herbs, and a good water source. It was a perfect place to build a new home, but in his heart, Hiccup knew it wasn't his home. It wasn't his tribes home, it wasn't his peoples home, it wasn't his Dads home. Hour after hour, the vikings chopped down trees, and started building a small base to rest, and prepare for an unforgettable battle, that would be told generation, after generation. Hiccup and Gobber stated making weapons, long range turrets, and defenses, people started making small houses to sleep in for the night, some people had to sleep in the cold, wet grass, or multiple people in one house. It was a rough few weeks of labor and planning but they were ready, ready to take back their home. While they were preparing to set sail, Hiccup looked back at their past month of labor, strong wooden houses, Reinforced turrets, dragon stables, and new weapons to use in battle against Viggo, it almost hurt to leave, but he knew it wasn't home, wasn't their home, tomorrow would mark the day they took back Berk!

* * *

 

**"I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was" (Hiccup, httyd)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter that's already been written will be released tomorrow, and after that I will start writing more.


	4. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally have a plan, they finally are well rested, and healed, they are finally ready to go home, but are they ready for a war?  
> Enjoy!

_Day 42; setting sails for war._

It had been a month of long tedious work, but the day was here, for this day would be a day to remember. For today they would come back to their village where it snows 9 months a year, and hails the other 3, sure it may not look like much, but It's our home, our village. For they may not be at their home, soon they would take it had woken up to a luminous sunrise, while tidal waves crashing against the island, echoing throughout their camp. As he got up Hiccup yawned loudly, groaning as he knew what the day was going to present. Hiccup got dressed in his usual attire, his flight suit, his light green pants, his boot, and his helmet, before stepping out into the mourning crisp air, complete with a beautiful blue sky and luminescing sunlight.

Once he was outside Toothless pounced on him, trying to say good mourning by licking him over and over covering his face with dragon saliva. "ugh you know that doesn't wash out," Hiccup said with a smile. That's when his black, scaly friend smiled playfully, and jumped off him. Hiccup looked around at the village where some vikings were working, some were waking up, and some were sleeping, It's a good thing most of them were sleeping, it was going to be a tiring day with perilous travels, and an exhausting battle for their home. It was still the early hours, Hiccup had joined in on Astrid helping her move the catapults, and ballistas onto the ships which were now reinforced in steel, ready for longer trips, and battling enemies. "Hi milady," Hiccup said happily, greeting his girlfriend, while helping her move a ballista. "Hey" she responded before asking, "Are you sure we're ready for this?" Hiccup replied, "Never have been prepared for anything before, so I guess we're off to a good start," to which received a small chuckle from her. "Toothless," Hiccup said, and without another word his best friend already knew what to do, lifting heavy weapons and supplies to ships. Their wooden supply crates held all kinds of things from clothes, to food, to weapons and anything they'll need for the fight, or to rebuild Berk after all all it is right now is a giant dragon proof metal wall surrounding black, burnt coal, dust, and charred broken wood.

Unless they have new defenses, or barracks, if they attacked from above while distracting from all for sides, they could easily end this once and for all. Hiccup went to his, well can't even call it a hut, much less a pile of wood and wool. This is nothing like back home or the edge he thought to himself. but none the less he started making an attack plan, and formation, and a small backup in case that didn't work out. The dragon riders would attack from the shore, by the docs,this way hopefully the vikings can slip by and flank behind them. This still left them open from two sides, just then Throk came in brushing past rustling leaves, and snapping twigs, "I heard you were making a plan, mind if I take a look?" Hiccup handed him the parchment with a little drawing of the plan, after overlooking the plan Throk had an idea. "What if we have the auxiliary team and the wingmaidens attack from the western side of the village, and the defenders, and I attack from the eastern forest," Before handing him the paper back. "You know, this could actually work, and we will have ships firing catapults, that will rain down from above," Hiccup added on to the plan. Hiccup then called a meeting with the leaders of the wingmaidens, the defenders, and the beserkers, where he told them the plan, and for them to inform their people that today is the day, before thanking them for everything they've done.

After about two hours everyone was finally ready, the supplies, catapults, and defenses were all loaded up on the reinforced ships where the people would sleep in the cabins, while most of the supplies were underneath the beds and on the decks. The wingmaidens, defenders, and beserkers in union "Today we help some of our greatest allies, in reclaiming their homes. Today will be a tough day, today will be vicious, but we will pull through like always, to Hiccup chief of berk!" That's when the dragons and people started getting on the ships, they were no more then a day away from berk, though the treacherous waters might be rough, and might make them sick but it's nothing compared to Viggo, and his army of hostile guards. Before leaving Hiccup took one last look at their beautiful island, and semi-decent crash pads, he took a deep breath and got on the ship, "set sails, we're going home," hearing this the vikings cheered and hollered, their temporary enthusiasm was short lived. Three hours after they set sail, they lost a ship to a scauldron, and some of them were sick, and wheezing everywhere. Most of the boats, were well built but some leaked a little bit, building enough ships with what little time and resources they had, meant some weren't perfect. From where they were they could see Viggo's base, not much has changed since last time, the only people that ever worked, was the vikings. The crushing waves were rocking the boats, and they had been so rough that one time they knocked a viking overboard.

It was looking worse for Hiccup's boat, they had to use their helmets, to scoop out water, the ship was leaking, they weren't sinking yet but the water was rushing in faster, then they could push it out. Water was slowly seeping through the cracks, it had already gotten through the cabin, supplies and food were ruined, shreds of withering food floated around in the pool of water. The dragons from other boats started carrying vikings from that ship to another, they had to speed up when there was a crackling sound as wood near the bottom of the bow snapped, water rushed in faster then a viking running away from Valka's cooking. There was no time they had to get off of that boat, but Hiccup was more stubborn then his dad sometimes, he was making sure everyone got off, and Toothless hated him for it, but what could he do, it's not like they could talk, to each other. That reminded him of a memory of his mother telling him a story as a baby night fury.

* * *

_Some 18-19 years ago;_

It was a cool, crisp night time, and Toothless's mom, and dad were coming back after a raid on the town of berk about 1 year after Hiccup was born, but that wasn't important, when his mom got back she started to calm a restless Toothless down, he had always had trouble with that, as all younglings did away from their parents, like always she at first cooed, to soothe him down. Then she started telling a tale, one that her family used to tell her, the prophecy, once every 500 years a special kind of fruit blooms, one that lets dragons talk to humans, and vice versa if the human eats it. It is said that this fruit blossoms on the oldest tree, on the highest summit in the archipelago. The part that he loved the most was how the fruit supposedly blossoms when Toothless turned 22... After that the memory gets blank he can't remember where his parents said it was but, he knows he has to look, it's killing him that he can't tell hiccup everything, he can't tell Hiccup anything. Soon, soon I can. Toothless took off after helping the last viking got off the ship. The only reason Toothless could fly without a rider, is Hiccup adjusted the equipment to allow a rider to fly with him but, if they got separated he could still fly, a complex but good system. Seeing him go left hiccup with a rush of emotions he's never felt before, and he had no clue why, at first it was loneliness, then sadness, then guilt, like it was his fault his best friend left, who knows maybe it was.

* * *

_early night, Day 42; the final battle_

They were getting close, if they could see the base, it was time for a distraction. "now!" Hiccup said and without hesitation, the Wingmaidens, the dragon riders, and the auxiliary team all flew up and started attacking in formation, and unity, distracting both their long range and sort range defenses, they were burning through everything that wasn't dragon proof and, that of what was, they combined their shots over and over, slowly chipping away at the walls. While all this was going down Viggo broke the silence, "My dear Hiccup, reveal yourself." Viggo impatiently waited, checking his fingernails, "Where's that witty banter," Viggo's voice sounded with vengeance, when all of a sudden, hundreds of vikings rushed in with their battle axes, and swords in hand taking the fight to them, Hiccup was dropped down next to Viggo by Astrid, with his inferno in hand. "You finally decided to show yourself," Viggo exclaimed in a cold, bitter voice. Viggo drew his sword, Hiccup ignited his, and the battle began. Swords, and axes were clashing all around them in a viscous attack, a brutal fight.

Hiccup, a scrawny one legged viking, with no upper body str- scratch that, with almost no strength at all, who can't wield A normal sword, or axe, luckily he has his own. Although he was like the other Hiccups before him, small, and weak, he is extremely smart, and has shown himself to outsmart even Viggo. Viggo, A smart man, who prefers finesse over brawn, who is an expert manipulator, and an excellent trap designer. He will stop at nothing to achieve his goals, even if it means his life. Although he is smart he is also stronger than Hiccup, he has administered his own punishments and attacks at time.

Viggo started to pace back and fourth, "I'm sorry it had to end like this Hiccup, you have been a most worthy opponent in this game, but as all before you, now is your time." Viggo was waiting for Hiccup to strike first, those who strike first against him, usually fail, but after all the previous encounters Hiccup had learned this. Hiccup had to act quickly, he had started by throwing a canister of zippleback gas at him, that threw him off guard while Hiccup had tried to trip him using a foot sweep but he had only knocked himself off balance, Viggo used this as a chance to end it, swinging his sword faster then ever, but he had moved just enough just to get nicked his arm. Hiccup rolled back and blocked his next attack, the sound of clinging metal always hurt his ears but it would hurt a lot more if it was a sword inside him. For what seemed like hours they were fighting, almost like a game, neither of them was stronger then the other, both of them were clashing at each other, clang, after clang sparks were flying, Hiccup took this as a chance to release zippleback gas, and the clash of their swords ignited it sending them both flying backwards, both of them cough a bit of smoke, and were slightly burned, but that didn't stop them they went back to the fight, each time they clashed they were either nicked, slashed, or burned, until Viggo had enough, "now," he shouted, right after that Hiccup was shot at, and tied up, similar to how he saw Toothless after he shot him down, there Viggo disarmed him, and a few dragon hunters took him away, where everything faded, all he could see now was the blackness of his eyelids.

* * *

**"Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of competition, Hiccup!" (Viggo, dragons race to the edge.)**


End file.
